Wolves and War
by Theatre Ninja
Summary: The war is over. Harry marries Ginnny and they live happily ever after. Well, until an underground group resurrects the ways of the Dark Lord. Join Cassandra Montague, Scorpius Malfoy, Albus Potter, and the rest of the new generation in an adventure to discover and demolish the secrets of the upcoming Death Eaters. WARNING: Mentions of physical and sexual abuse. Nothing graphic.


AN

Hey, guys! I'm kinda new to this, but iI'm open to constructive critiques and reviews. If you guys see any mistakes, please let me know. So...hope you ennjoy it. Oh **Disclaimer: **I don't own anything that looks remotely familiar. Only plot and Cassie. Thanks. WARNING: There is mention of rape and violence. Now...to begin.

Chapter 1

_Merlin._

The young woman tried to catch her balance after the long distance Apparition, but tumbled to the forest ground. She clutched her abdomen and gritted her teeth as she regained her footing and set off towards the great looming castle. Judging by the lack of lights in the windows, it was past curfew. The pounding of the swollen flesh around her ribs only increased her desperation to get back to the head dorms. Pausing to rest against the wall of the Viaduct, the seventeen-year-old witch set her jaw and prepared to continue.

"Cassandra?"

The brunette jumped at the sound. Before she could think about chastising the blonde boy, she let out a small cry and curled around her broken ribs. The boy smirked.

"Life of a spy finally get too much for you, eh?" he asked playfully. Noticing her lack of a sarcastic retort, he began to worry, "Oh Merlin, what did they do to you, Cass?"

The hunched form could only glare until she found her voice.

"They got a little…overexcited tonight. I guess their idiotic brains forgot the fact that thy are wizards and didn't have to reduce to physical force" she paused, grimacing, "Scorpius, please tell me you can heal this."

The fifteen-year-old smiled sadly and nodded. Pulling Cassandra's arm around his shoulder, he started the slow trek towards the head dorms.

"So is this the first time they physically tried to pummel you?"

Cassie gulped nervously, "Yeah, usually it's just a torture curse or a slicing charm or something, but someone's always come back and healed it. Okay…okay. Stop."

Sitting carefully on a stone bench, she struggled against a whimper trying to escape her lips.

"Do you have enough energy to change into your Animagus? It might be easier if I just carried you," the young Malfoy suggested hesitantly.

The pained girl's half-glare faded as she nodded. Scrunching up her face, the Slytherin focused on her animal and soon a small wolf-like pup sat in her place. Her partner chuckled softly.

"I'll never get over how wicked that is" he commented before scooping the dog in his arms. She gave a yelp and whimpered slightly. Concerned, Scorpius placed a gentle hand on her side.

"Dear Godric, Cass. You need to get this healed before you puncture a lung," he explained, kneeling at the bench and laying the dog down, "Now, I'm going to have to set this magically before I can heal it. So this is going to hurt a bit."

She turned a weary eye on him. Taking this as a go, the young wizard set to work. He discovered four breaks and three fractures. Before he released the magic, he slid a comforting hand under the pup's head. Breathing deeply, he whispered a quick incantation and released the spell.

An inhuman yelp and a snarl were closely followed by a very human-soundly yelp.

"Bloody hell!" Scorpius pulled back his bitten hand, "I'm trying to help you, you stupid-"

"Scorpius?"

Unaware of the noise the two were making, they attracted the Slytherin Prefect.

"Albus. Merlin, don't _do_ that! What are you doing here, anyways?"

"I should be asking you the same question," the young man eyed his friend suspiciously, "I'm a Prefect and happen to have rounds tonight. What are you—"

He cut himself off as he caught sight of the animal sprawled out on the cold stone bench.

"What did you do to the poor thing?" he exclaimed as he rushed to the creature's side. It was well known that the Potter boys were animal lovers.

"_I_ did absolutely nothing. The stupid thing got herself injured and I was healing it when the idiotic beast bit me!"

The mini wolf growled softly and glared pointedly at the blonde.

"I don't think you should talk about her like that. She seems to have a bit of a temper," Albus chuckled softly, "Well, heal her and get to bed before I have to give you a detention."

Going to pet the chestnut coloured creature, he paused as she eyes him untrustingly for a moment before allowing him to scratch behind her ear. Scorpius quickly healed the broken bones and picked up the animal before setting off.

"Uh, Scorp? The Slytherin common room is the other way."

"Erm…I know…uh…short cut," the blonde muttered nervously.

Turning at nearly a jog, he left a very confused Potter in the darkness. The remainder of the trip proved uneventful except for a few whimpers from the soft fur ball in the boy's hands. Stopping in front of the sleeping portrait guardian, Scorpius went to set the creature back on her feet when a loud scream erupted from the petite pup. He was quick to readjust his handling, but froze. His hand was coated faintly with a red substance. Carefully, he tried to determine where the blood was coming from as the small fur ball struggled weakly. His eyes widened when he discovered the source.

"My God, they didn't…Haddock," he whispered furiously to the drowsy portrait. After slipping inside the homey common room, he rushed to the wooden door labeled "Head Girl" and locked it behind him.

"What. The. Bloody. Bleeding. _Hell,_ Cassandra," he rounded on her as she was tossed carefully onto the plush bed, "I thought you said that you just got pushed around a bit!"

She just turned ashamedly awaay.

"Bloody hell, woman! You said nothing about them…about them…doing _this_!"

There was a moment of silence as the young wolf morphed back into the broken Slytherin.

She chuckled humorously, "You're so innocent, Scorp."

He merely snarled and turned away from her.

"It turns out people are more willing to let information slip in a seduced state," she responded, hoping her dry humor would lighten the atmosphere. No such luck.

Scorpius scoffed and angrily kicked out at the nearby trunk. He turned a furious glare towards Cass before looming over her and shoving a finger in her face.

"_You._ You should have been more careful about this. Now you have a magical bond with those bastards," he turned and growled, "We're supposed to be finished with war. We weren't supposed to be caught up in it like our parents. Merlin's _soggy right_–" he cut himself off and glared down at her before continuing.

"Why did you do it? Huh? Why did you volunteer to be the spy? You're _seventeen._ You shouldn't even have to deal with this bloody situation!"

Despite the intimidating young man standing over her, Cassie merely quirked an eyebrow.

"You wouldn't even know about this situation were it not for the fact that you eaves drop on your father's conversations."

"I was merely curious as to why a beautiful young girl wanted to speak to a healer in private, Draco Malfoy, ex-Death Eater, nonetheless," he sneered.

Cass stood and snarled sarcastically, "Oh yes, because any young female talking to _your_ father must just whore around with older men, eh?"

Scorpius stopped. Running a hand through his golden locks, he plopped dejectedly on the bed.

"Look, I'm sorry I thought that at first. I just…with your reputation...and…"

"No, I'm sorry, Scorp. That was a little below the belt, opening those old wounds. Besides, I didn't exactly do anything to squash that reputation." Fighting a pained grimace, she sat down next to him. A silence filled the room.

"Speaking of wounds, you need o get yours healed. Go to Madam Bones tomorrow; he never asks too many questions."

"Yeah, but she cares too bloody much," Cassie paused, "Look, it's late. You need to get bak to your dorm without getting another detention."

"Are we…" he trailed off as his friend nodded at him. Giving her a rare true smile, Scorpius slunk back into the dungeons with as much grace as his house's namesake.


End file.
